Question: Given positive integers $x$ and $y$ such that $x\neq y$ and $\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} = \frac{1}{12}$, what is the smallest possible value for $x + y$?
Explanation: Simplifying, we have  $12(x+y)=xy$, so $xy - 12x - 12y = 0.$ Applying Simon's Favorite Factoring Trick by adding 144 to both sides, we get $xy-12x-12y +144=144$, so \[(x-12)(y-12)=144.\]Now we seek the minimal $x+y,$ which occurs when $x-12$ and $y-12$ are as close to each other in value as possible. The two best candidates are $(x-12,y-12)=(18,8)$ or $(16,9),$ of which $(x,y)=(28,21)$ attains the minimum sum of $\boxed{49}$.